


Sterek Bites

by Davelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Biting, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Kink, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davelle/pseuds/Davelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a genius! Derek is going to flip when he sees what Stiles has planned to wear to the costume party... Only the jokes on Stiles, thanks to the backstabbing Lydia Martin! </p>
<p>Or where Lydia is tired of Stiles and Derek dancing around each other and takes matters into her own devious hands...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a conversation about a biting kink with Jamie J. and what happens when my brain has time to think idly and ponder the world... yea... I know ... it scares me too....

> ** Sterek Bites **

            Stiles knocked on Derek’s door, chuckling in anticipation of the werewolf’s reaction to his choice of costume. The costume party at Lydia’s house was supposed to be the biggest party all year, well next to Lydia’s birthday party. Well, basically any party Lydia threw was guaranteed to leave any would be party goer with a hangover and lifelong memories of wild days gone by good enough to tell the grandchildren in a person’s geriatric years. Lydia had tasked him with ensuring Derek came too or he wouldn’t be allowed in. That was not happening, Stiles didn’t plan on missing it for anything, and hence, he was now knocking on said wolf’s door. He didn’t understand why he had to be the one to pick him up but there were some things in life you just didn’t do. Arguing with Lydia Martin was one of them.

             The beaten up black leather jacket he was wearing over a plain white tee with a pair of faded jeans, he found at the Salvation Army store for ten bucks. Lydia spent a ridiculous amount of time grooming his hair so that it was styled and gelled and combed up in a swoop in a pretty good imitation of Derek’s style. He had purposely not shaved in two weeks and he now had enough stubble that with a little help from Lydia, and some black mascara, he could pass a stranger on the street and they wouldn’t know his “stubble” was cosmetically altered in any way.  The most expensive part of the costume was his fangs. They weren’t just the cheap plastic kind. They were made of real porcelain and he had to use a bonding gel that created a perfect fit for his real teeth and they actually felt comfortable in his mouth. They weren’t going anywhere unless he wanted them too. The last touch had been the electric blue contact lenses that did a fairly good impression of making his eyes look like they were glowing. Basically, he was a Derek look-a-like in semi-wolf form minus the bulging biceps.

            The door opened and Stiles stuck out a big orange plastic pumpkin and yelled trick-or-treat before his eyes went round and dropped the bucket next to his hip forgotten as he stared at Derek who was staring right back.

            Derek was dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, a t-shirt that read “I support single moms” under a blue and white plaid shirt, and a pair of high top Converse shoes. All of that is not what had him staring. What had him staring was the fact that Derek was clean shaven. It had been so long since Stiles had seen him without the ever present whiskers, he forgot how young Derek looked, well actually was, without them. Stiles’ was also  _not_  staring at the way the thick muscles in Derek’s thighs stretched the material in the skinny jeans tight across them as he shifted in the doorway.

            “W.T.F Derek! Why are you dressed like me?”

            Derek stared at him with an arched eyebrow not having to say out loud how hypocritical that statement was. Stiles refused to acknowledge that eyebrow.

            “Seriously, dude, we can’t go to Lydia’s party dressed like this,” he waved a wild hand back and forth between them for emphasis, “together! People will think we are a couple. This is totally a couple costume…  _thing_!”

            “Lydia is the one who told me to dress like this, she said it would be funny to see the look on your face…” that eyebrow arched a little higher, “she was right… the look on your face is priceless.” Derek actually cracked a smile.

            Stiles again stood frozen as a smiling Derek Hale nearly bowled him over. Illegal, there had to be a law written somewhere that ruled against devastatingly sexy werewolves from smiling at unsuspecting hormonal teenagers. There just had to be, he would ask his dad about it later.

            “Close your mouth Stiles, you’re going to catch flies.” Derek deadpanned.

            Stiles snapped his jaw shut and sputtered silently using a few F words for good measure. Silently though, because he wasn’t about to let this wolf know he had flustered him at all… seriously… like at all.

            “I’m going to kill Lydia. I know I have warned others in the past about harming one strand of strawberry blonde hair on her head, but that doesn’t mean  _I_  can’t kill her!”

            “Why would you kill Lydia?”

            “Because, dude, she totally did this shit on purpose. She knew what I was planning on wearing and she put you up to this anyway. Now her insisting I pick you up makes more sense. Not only are we dressed like each other but we show up together, in the same car, to the same party…totally screams couple. Hence, the killing…”

            “Uh … huh…” Derek just stared at him for a few more seconds.

            Stiles frustrated pushed his way into the loft and crossed his arms and started tapping his foot for good measure, “Ok, go change, I don’t got all night!”

            Derek stared at Stiles like he was speaking a foreign language, “Nice English there genius. But I ‘don’t got’ to do anything. I’m not changing. You change if you don’t like it.”

            Stiles made a manly, yes manly, sounding snort and flung his arms out, which was also manly by the way, “Seriously!” Stiles got all up in Derek’s personal space even managing to make him take a few steps back before he caught himself and stuck a finger in the werewolf’s face. “Go change Derek, I’m not kidding!” He took another step forward and was rewarded with Derek stepping back again.

            Derek stared at him not in the least bit miffed over the situation and finding it immensely, albeit surprisingly, amusing. The corner of his mouth turned up in a pretty good imitation of Stiles sarcastic smirk and drawled, “Make me…”

            Flabbergasted at the playful glint in Derek’s eye Stiles had to snap his jaw shut one more time before Derek had the chance to call him out on it, again. He wants to play it that way, Stiles thought, I’ll show him.

            Not to be outdone, Stiles took three sudden and very large steps forward the sudden move having the desired effect of catching Derek off guard and forced him backwards until he was backed up against the door. Stiles grabbed a fist full of the shirt Derek was wearing, which he was pretty sure was his judging by the way it stretched across the shoulders, totally not the important thing to notice right now, and shoved his face right up in Derek’s growling, “Go change, Or…” and Stiles let the or hang in the air like a promise.

            Derek couldn’t help the short laugh that escaped him as he threw his hands up in mock surrender before gripping Stiles wrist still bunched in his shirt then sticking his nose right up to his and daring him, “Or what?”

            Stiles eyes narrowed dangerously, fully into his ‘Derek’ role now, “Or I’ll rip your throat out… with my teeth!”

            Derek grinned wide again not in the least bit intimidated, a perfectly portrayed Stiles reaction, and bared his neck, “Go for it, I dare you…” he knew he had him now, I mean he couldn’t really rip his throat out so he had just effectively won this argument… right?

            Wrong… Stiles had never backed down from a dare in his life. He gave a wicked grin the split second before he grabbed Derek’s hair with one hand arching his neck even further. His other hand gripped tighter into the shirt to pull Derek up against his chest, then he snapped his head forward and latched onto the pulse beating at the base of Derek’s neck where it met his shoulder, biting down…hard.

            Derek’s eyes flew open and round then squeezed shut as a sudden and totally unexpected surge of desire rushed to his dick and it immediately filled, becoming rock hard and heavy at the sharp pain in his neck. The bite, unknowingly to Stiles, was the perfect imitation of a claiming bite, and Derek’s wolf side had just responded to it wholeheartedly.

            Stiles, in his haste to knock the smirk off of Derek’s face had totally forgotten about his ‘fangs’ and their advertising hadn’t lied. They pierced Derek’s skin like butter, and the copper taste of blood flooded his mouth.

            Now in this situation, most of the normal population would have jerked backwards with apologies and awkward embarrassment. But not Stiles, no, no one could ever accuse him of doing the normal thing. No, Stiles froze, like marble statue froze, to allow his brain to process, analyze, and compartmentalize the situation.

            The first thing Stiles became aware of was the harsh panting Derek was currently engaged in. Secondly, was the racing pulse he could feel not only where his hand was resting on Derek’s chest, but beneath the skin his tongue was currently pressed against. Third, a low keening had begun to reach his ears and Stiles was shocked to realize it was coming from Derek. Now, all these things could have simply added up to the most logical conclusion in a predicament such as this… Derek was in pain. That was if not for the realization that Derek’s dick was hard and pressed into the juncture of this thigh and hip where he had pressed his leg between Derek’s when he pulled him into the bite and he was now gripping Stiles too him like he never planned to let go.

            Now again, a normal person would have backed off at this point or any point leading up to this one, but as we have already established, Stiles never does the expected ‘normal’ thing. No, Stiles… does things like lick across the skin he has just bitten then scrapes his teeth down a gorgeously arched neck making the fangs drag across the already healing skin just to hear the groan wrenched out of Derek by him doing so. Stiles really does not have a death wish, he doesn’t.  But a rabid, hormonal, teenage libido, and a boy used to dealing with werewolves on a daily basis, can adapt quickly.

            Derek’s skin suddenly felt oversensitive to everything Stiles was doing. The idea that maybe Derek should stop him or say no, never even crossed his mind. Hey, a wolf wants what a wolf wants… nothing his human side can do about it. At least that’s what he’ll tell himself tomorrow after he has time to think about it.

           Stiles groaned as he thrust his hips forward into Derek’s, rubbing his now equally hard prick against the werewolf’s through the material of their jeans. The tightness of the skinny jeans Derek was wearing left little to Stiles imagination about just what Derek was packing downstairs.

           Stiles gripped Derek’s jaw with one hand while bracing the other on the door next to his head as he continued to slowly rub his cock up against Derek’s. Derek looked at him with wild, pupil blown, eyes before he gripped Stiles head and pulled their mouths together. Derek could taste the traces of his own blood in Stiles mouth and it only turned him on more.

            Stiles was a fast learner, and it didn’t take a genius, even if he was a self-proclaimed one, to figure out Derek liked biting. He liked to be bitten and he liked to bite, judging by the way he was currently nipping at Stiles tongue and lips. Stiles obliged by sucking Derek’s tongue into his mouth then scraping the fangs along it before letting go and basically chewing his way down Derek’s neck back to the original spot he had bitten to nuzzle it and suck a dark hickey into the skin that served to make Derek thrust erratically against him.

            Derek lost in a haze of lust grabbed Stiles and flipped their positions against the door before burying his face in Stiles neck and breathing deeply of his scent before licking at the juncture of his neck. He crowded into Stiles space as though he could crawl inside him, barely managing to contain the wolf that wanted out in a supernaturally bad way. His wolf was growling at him, mate, mate, mate, like a mantra inside his skull and he kept having to rein the thoughts back and putting a metaphorical leash on them.

            Derek’s breath stopped when Stiles yanked his shirt up and latched onto a nipple and bit down to roll it between his teeth and catch it on his fangs. His hips stuttered forward again, dry humping against him seeking release with whatever friction he could manage.

            Stiles released the now taught nipple to bite and suck his way back up to Derek’s now smooth jawline and he licked along it before nibbling hard enough to draw a hiss from Derek and another hard thrust of his hips.

            Stiles grew bolder and gripped Derek’s cock through his jeans giving it a hard squeeze as he brought their mouths back together again and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth to roll it between his teeth before letting his tongue slide into Derek’s mouth as he began to jerk him off through his pants.

            Derek angled himself so Stiles could still reach between them, because God help him if he stopped touching him now, but leaned over so he could still scrape his own teeth down the smooth line of Stiles throat. He let his hand travel down over the twitching muscles of Stiles stomach and came to the top of his jeans letting his fingers play with the fine line of hair he found there where the t-shirt had ridden up when Stiles put his arms around Derek’s neck. Stiles abs jumped under his fingers as he splayed his hand over them then slipped his hand down along the skin and under the jeans and boxers in his way.

            When Derek’s hand gripped his dick, Stiles nearly came at the first touch of skin on skin. He didn’t even think about it this time before biting down on that spot and feeling a new rush of coppery wetness slide over his tongue but he was so far gone he just slid his tongue over it as he bit down harder, determined to leave a full set of teeth prints on Derek’s skin and was rewarded with the sounds coming from Derek and the movement of his hand in his pants.

            Derek whined at the bite and pumped Stiles quickly as he thrust his own dick against his thigh repeatedly. Stiles had two handfuls of his ass, gripping him through his jeans and pulling him against him.

            They stood pressed against each other thrusting wildly, Derek’s neck arched back as Stiles bit and licked at his throat. Stiles moaned and Derek went from whines to growls as he got closer to his orgasm.  Stiles body went rigid as the first wave of his orgasm hit him making him spill over Derek’s hand.

            The smell of Stiles cum as it poured over him broke the reigns Derek had managed over his wolf up till now. His wolf howled and as he came in his jeans he arched Stiles backwards against the door as the wolf bit into the boys neck, staking its own claim as he licked and lapped at the wound as the last shudders of their orgasms rippled through their bodies.

            They stood panting against the door unmoving for several minutes. The reality of their situation starting to seep in around the edges of their lust filled brains as the fog of their desire began to clear.

            Stiles of course, was the first to speak, “Uh… well… I didn’t exactly rip your throat out, but I ripped an orgasm out of you… does that count?” He grinned sheepishly even as the blush started to creep across his cheeks. It was a very manly blush though, seriously, it was.

            Derek stared at Stiles for a very long time not sure what he was going to say. No one was more surprised than him with what fell from his lips, “I’m not texting Lydia and explaining why “Derek and Stiles” are not coming to her party. That’s all you buddy.”

                                 __________________________________

            TXT: from Stiles- Hey Lyd, smthin came up, not going 2 make it… tlk l8r

            TXT: from Lydia- Uh huh, & just WHAT came up Stiles ;)

            TXT: from Stiles- I H8 U

            TXT: from Lydia- U <3 me and Ur welcome! LOL


End file.
